Coraline and the Secret Door
Due to copyright, this game is re-made into another game. Click [[Geraldine and the Small Door| '''here']] to see.'' Game description Coraline will open a mysterious secret door, help her in this adventure. Characters Protagonist: Coraline Jones Villains: Other Mother, an evil tree Others: Mel Jones, Charlie Jones, Wybie Lovat, Angi Delgado, Mr. Bobinsky, a Mailman, April Spink, Other Father, Other Angi, The Cat, Other old man, Other April Spink, Other Miriam Forcible, Miriam Forcible, three ghosts, Other Mr. Bobinsky, Other Wybie, Hamster, Other Hamster Trivia * The first preview for Coraline And The Secret Door was moderately different compared to the final game. ** The rooms the player could explore were altered in both appearance and slightly in coordination. *** This alteration was first seen in the second preview, which is virtually a simpler, demo version of the final game. * This game introduces the new mechanic in which the objects only are selected in the menu and clicking the zone where they have to been set instead of moving them from the menu as well it introduces the save option, volume features and dialogue duration. * The game bears the exact same story as the animated movie * This is one of the longest games the Inkagames team have ever made. * The characters in the game are the same as in the movie. ** The only exception to this is Angi Delgado, who was included after having won a contest (see below) * There is also the appearance of an "Other Angi Delgado", true to the concept of the original movie in which there was an "Other" for each character. * The next Inkagame winner is Angi Delgado. It was a meme contest. *The first date was before Christmas in 2013. However, the moderators (in FB-facebook) declared some technical issues and said that they will re-write the script as in the movie, and it was more complicated than many other games from now. They also said that the game would probably be released in January or February, but from the pile of work, it is very hard to say at which date it will be released. **On 18th February 2014, they said that the game isn't still finished yet, and they had to fix and make some new places, but they will show the fans some pictures of the game. **On 2nd March, they added two photographs of Coraline: the first one is when she was in the garden, and the second is the 'Other Dad' who is on the Mantis. **On 18th April, they said that the game is still not released, but that the fans should have patience, and that soon, the game will come in Inkagames. **On 9th May, they added a new photograph, where Coraline was with the two women in the opera circus. **On 20th May, the creators were still saying that Coraline doesn't have the very end, and the game needs to be fixed. **On 9th July, they announced that on the 15th of August, the game would be released. **On 29th September, they made a new date for the release of the game, who would be on 1st December. **On 3rd December, the new date was on 15th March 2015. On 17th December, they released a new trailer of Coraline. **On 16th March, they announced that the game would be playable on 10th June, but it is still not sure. **On 21th May, it was confirmed that the game would be definitely released at the end of June. **On 11th July, it was announced that the game would be least one or two hours long, and the people that saw the movie will have an easy mission. **The final released date (and the actual) was on 11th July. ***Before the release, fans of Inkagames are very disappointed and mad about numerous dates of the game. * On 27th June 2018, the Inka Team have corrected a bug in the scene where was the safe and there was uploaded version was uploaded, the number of version is now 51. **They added several other languages in this game (French, German, Italian, Polish, Chinese and Japan), making it the first game to have all 9 languages. * On 22th July 2018, the Inka Team have announced that they made a Coraline mobile app on Google Play for the fans to try and comment them about what they think of it. ** The app came before the team would post the mobile app of ''Obama and Cody: The Mysterious Island'''' .'' *In the game, there were scenes that, in the movie, weren't shown. Coraline in game (1).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (3).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (4).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (30).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (5).jpg Coraline (1).jpg Coraline in game (3).jpg Coraline in game (4).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (23).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (20).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (2).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (14).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (16).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (24).jpg Coraline in game (2).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (27).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (1).jpeg Coraline and the Secret Door (29).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (12).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (6).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (7).jpg *In the newest video chat on Facebook, Inkagames leader has told that due to copyright reasons the game had to be removed from the Inkagames site, but they are making changes and when it will be finished, they will re-upload it back. Link of the gamer: AllGamesWorldHd Category:Games Category:Adventure games Category:Rescue games Category:Deleted Games